Niklas Thoth
"If I win...I feel pride, if I lose...I feel weak. But the experience of winning and losing makes me stronger" -Niklas Thoth Category:Author-Exclusive Content Niklas Thoth is a mage of the guild , Koma Inu. His guild mark is located on his back. Besides being a wizard, he is an incredible athlete. He excels at running and swimming. He also enjoys medical science. He also seems to be interested in learning, as he uses his spare time at the guild library. He is currently engaged to Mandi Starstrike. Appearance Niklas is tall, thin, and muscular. He has green/gold eyes and neck length blonde hair. He usually wears a brown, long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt under it. He also sports a white fur-lined jacket and two necklaces. One necklace possesses very powerful healing magic. The other necklace is a silver pendant that doubles attack strength; which was given to him as a gift by Mandi when he first joined the guild. Personality Niklas Thoth is compassionate, loyal, and competitive. He was nearly killed accidentally by Mandi Starstrike on a job. Before he forgave her, he pushed her into a Celestial Spirit World Portal to get revenge. The Celestial Spirit King sent her back because of how she almost hurt Niklas, a friend of many celestial spirits. He is always there for his friends when they need help. He is a powerful wizard and an amazing friend! History When young, Niklas Thoth's dad left and his mom died of sickness. As he traveled fiore in search of a guild, he met a young, blonde haired girl named Goldy Locksmith . She trained him in his very first magic, Bear Magic , in a means to protect himself. As Goldy went on her own way, Niklas continued his traveling and bumped into Mandi Starstrike not long after. They started talking and they found they had a same purpose, to join Koma Inu. He became very good friends with Mandi. He and Mandi came to the end of there travels when they came to the guild hall of Koma Inu. They joined the guild and made new friends. Mandi wanted to learn magics, so while exploring the town nearby, they came upon a magical item shop. Niklas bought a chest full of celestial spirit gate keys which the master taught him how to use, while Mandi bought a book about fire magic. 2 years later, Niklas and Mandi move in together, showing their closeness. Synopsis Welcome to Koma Inu Engagement at Koma Inu First job- Teach Me Magic!-job ''' Equipment '''Dubbel Ande - A pendant that doubles celestial spirit wizards attack strength. Parantaja - A necklace that has incredible healing abilities. Arbre d'étoiles '''- A staff from the celestial spirit world that has a green glow to it when being used. It starts off as a small iron rod that expands to any size the user wishes. It has great force and when in the hands of a staff expert, such as Niklas, it is lethal. Magic and Abilities '''Celestial Spirit Magic - Niklas' main form of magic. Niklas has the ability to summon celestial spirits through celestial spirit gate keys. He can utilize this magic for battles or even for daily usage such as help building something or even carrying groceries. Pisces_summoned.png|Pisces Pisces_key.png|Pisces' Key Pisces'_human_form.png|Pisces Human Form Pisces_turn_back_to_fish.png Eclipse_Pisces.png|Pisces Eclipse Form Keys Pisces - Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. Libra - Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Capricorn ''' - Summons the Goat, Capricorn '''Ophiucus- Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiucus Ichirouta- Summons the Gale Winds, Ichirouta Hiroto- Summons the Planet Master, Hiroto Caelum - Summons the Chisel, Caelum Special Abilities Celestial Portal - A very rare technique that allows the user to create a portal to the Celestial Spirit World. Force Gate Closure- Niklas has shown the ability to send a spirit back to the celestial spirit world. He usually will use this if the spirit has turned against him or they might get hurt and Niklas wants to send them back. 'Bear Magic' Niklas' secondary form of magic, taught to him by Goldy Locksmith 'Artificial' *'Stuffed Bear Marching Band'- Niklas creates a magic seal in which a marching band, made entirely of teddy bears, comes out. Each bear is holding some sort of instrument that they play. This spell can be used as a distraction or as a means to make the opponent loose there footing. *'Teddy Bear Puppet'- This is the first artificial technique that Goldy taught Niklas. Niklas is able to take control of a teddy bear that is near him. He is able to perceive what the Teddy Bear "here" and "see". **'Teddy Bear Security'- A variation of Teddy Bear Puppet that Niklas came up with. Niklas sets up teddy bears around a particular area. Instead of controlling how the bear moves, Niklas can look through each one like a camera. The down side is that he can't control any of the bear's movements. *'Teddy Bear Tent'- Niklas creates a giant teddy bear head that is hollow and warm on the inside. Niklas came up with this spell while on his first job. *''' Teddy Bear Trap Hole'''- Niklas makes a giant Teddy Bear that drills a hole into the ground. When something falls into the hole, they get stuck and twisted up in the stuffing at the bottom, effectively trapping them. *'Toy Bear Shot'- Niklas makes the green magic seal when using bear magic, out of this seal shoots out stuffed bear heads that Niklas put in the separate dimension. Each head is surrounded in a emerald aura that has a great piercing power, as they were seen to be able to go through a steel wall. Niklas developed this spell while training at Koma Inu. Natural *'Angus'- Angus is a black bear that is thought to be very mean at first when Niklas summons him in his battle form. But in his true form. Angus takes the form of a bear cub. Angus will usually only use his battle form when traveling or on a job. Otherwise he likes to stay in his true form. *'Ginger and Ranger'- Ginger and Ranger are 2 full grown Brown bear siblings. Ginger is smaller than Ranger and I usually seen wearing Silver armor. Most mistake Ginger for being the nicer of the 2, but she is actually the fiercest. Ranger is larger than Ginger and sports Gold armor. Ranger is thought to be the meanest at first glance but he wouldn't hurt a fly...that's unless that fly hurts his friends and family. *'Frostbite'- Frostbite is a muscular humanoid polar bear.the carries around a giant spear and axe made of hard stone. Frostbite has been seen to be very kind towards friends and very merciful towards foes. Instead of causing a slow painful death to his enemies, he shows mercy and will usually let them live unless Niklas says otherwise. 'Advanced' *'Bjorn'- Bjorn is the bear God in northern myths. Close to the size of Mankala, Bjorn is said to represent bravery and courage. Bjorn unfortunately was exciled from the Gods palace and never returned. He now seems to be in a spirit like manner like Mankala but wears armor and holds a double sided battle axe. He is only used as a last resort as it takes a tremendous amount of power to summon him. Again just like Mankala. Trivia Thoth is the Egyptian God of writing and knowledge. Abre d'étoiles is French for "Tree of Stars". Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic Category:Holder Magic User Category:Holder Mage Category:Zodiac Spirit